


A Night Off

by SaraJaye



Series: Corriander Week 2017 [4]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Date Night, F/M, Fluff, Married Couple, No Deeprealms, Post-Fire Emblem Fates: Conquest, Restaurants, Romance, Romantic Feeding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 09:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12503768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: Really, their brother and sister put so much work into making sure they had a night off. How could they refuse?





	A Night Off

**Author's Note:**

> 4; Date (Going out Together)
> 
> No babyrealms this time, any children born during the war were left with Cassita, who was safe in the underground. Siegbert and Ignatius are both around two, and Kana is 10 months.

It was Elise who'd decided the King and Queen deserved a night out, before Corrin or Xander even had a chance to consider it. It didn't even seem like an option with all the work to be done reforming Nohr, and Corrin was sure they were both just fine.

(Okay, Xander had _nearly_ fallen asleep at the dinner table and she was easily distracted. But it wasn't like either of them was getting sick!)

"Benny and I will be happy to take care of the children, so there's no need to worry there," Camilla has said as Corrin fussed around trying to check on them and get ready at the same time. Kana had _just_ been weaned, thank the Dusk Dragon, and Siegbert was typically very well-behaved. He would be pleased to spend time with his cousin.

Leo would take Xander's share of the paperwork and speak with the advisors. Elise would babysit Xander's cat Leila and her new kittens. Basically, everyone had planned this in advance just for them, and even Xander couldn't refuse such an offer.

He stood in the front hall of the castle, waiting for her in a burgundy suit that matched the color of the gown Camilla had helped her pick out. In his hand was a single red rose, his other arm held out to her.

"Shall we, then?" Corrin smiled, taking the offered rose and his arm.

"Lead the way, my love."

 

Windmore looked especially beautiful tonight. Even in the dark, she could see the joy and the light in every shop, every restaurant, everyone milling about who stopped to bow and sing her and Xander's praises as they passed by.

"It seems like only yesterday this city was barren, with everyone hiding underground," Xander said. "Without Father's vicious rule, they're less afraid to show their faces above." Even knowing the truth about the Garon who ordered the war, they still referred to the monster as their father from time to time simply out of habit.

"And with Hoshido's gifts of seedlings and rich soil, merchants can finally grow and sell crops," Corrin added. "Every day I see the good we've done, I remember why I chose to stay with Nohr." She would be lying to claim she didn't still feel guilty, especially when Ryoma or Takumi's birthdays rolled around or she was able to visit with Hinoka and Sakura.

Hinoka had married Subaki a year ago and they were expecting a child this summer, while Sakura had told her with flushed cheeks that she "had given herself to Hana" not long ago. They seemed a little happier every time she saw or heard from them, though, and that mattered the most. _That's all I want for you, you deserve it after what we put you through._

"Corrin?"

"Oh, sorry! I was just thinking." She moved closer to him and offered a smile. "I'm all right." Selfish as it felt, she didn't want to spoil such a beautiful night their siblings had worked hard to secure for them by dwelling too much on the past. Xander nodded in understanding, and soon they stopped in front of a small restaurant that had just opened.

"I've heard nothing but good things about this one," Xander said, "especially their seafood. Shall we give them a try?"

"I'd love to," Corrin said. "I'm a little hungry for seafood myself."

 

The hostess seated them at a quiet table near the back, to Corrin's relief, and they ordered the chef's suggestion of pan-fried swordfish and scallops in a tomato-wine sauce.

"I'm almost ashamed of how long it's taken me to say so, but you look absolutely stunning tonight," Xander said, taking her hand and kissing it. Corrin stifled a giggle.

"And you look breathtaking yourself. Of course, you always do in my eyes." He poured each of them half a glass of wine; both of them could likely handle a full glass, but the bare minimum would ensure that they remained completely focused and would remember every moment of tonight.

"We'll have to do something to thank everyone for arranging tonight," he said. "They're taking on so much extra work for our sake."

"I'm sure the way they see it, we've been doing the same for the past year," she said. "The duties of a King and Queen never end, but I wouldn't trade a moment of it. Seeing how happy the people finally are, how much brighter the cities look...it's all been worth it."

"Indeed." He raised his glass. "To Nohr, and to you." She smiled, and clinked her glass with his.

When their meals arrived, they ate slowly, savoring every bite and occasionally feeding each other from their plates. The restaurant's reputation preceded it indeed, the flavors were both elegant and comforting in a way not unlike the meals Flora used to prepare back in the fortress, or Peri during the campaign.

And of course, good food was even better when it was shared with the one you loved.

"Would you care for dessert?" their server asked.

"I think we still have a bit of room left," Xander said. Corrin nodded.

"I'd like to try the tiramisu," she said. Leo had mentioned such a dessert in the past, his face bright red as he'd promised Niles they'd share some one day, and Peri had mentioned wanting to learn to make it.

"That sounds lovely." Xander smiled. Once the server left, he took her hand again and stroked her thumb with his own. "I hear a quartet of musicians will be performing by the fountain. They've traveled all the way from Cyrkensia, and their music is said to be incredible."

"I'd love to hear them, if that's what you're suggesting," Corrin said with a wink. Xander blushed, giving her hand a little squeeze.

"Then so would I." And, Corrin thought, there were other shops to visit, and a garden just outside the city, and the moon would be visible.

Tonight was far from over.


End file.
